


No Such Wonder

by phai_the_lesbiab



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Literally just OEC Family being cute, Married Couple, choerry is the sun, oec family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phai_the_lesbiab/pseuds/phai_the_lesbiab
Summary: a series following yerim growing up, each chapter is an event from that year of her life. mostly short snippets.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Age 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First birthdays are important, and Jungeun is dedicated to giving her little angel the best first birthday anyone's ever had. Jinsoul just wishes her wife would stress out a tiny bit less.

Jungeun had sworn, from the moment Yerim was born, that her little angel would always be the happiest child on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this one was good :)!! i know it's been a while since i updated, but i never been the best at keeping up with series ;;


	2. Age 0: Sunrise

When they had gotten married, it was basically an unspoken promise that Jinsoul and Jungeun would have kids one day. They both loved the idea of having a little bundle of joy to dote over, an angel on earth that they’d love just as much as they did eachother.

And, 5 years after their wedding day, Jungeun had finally spoken on that promise.

Jinsoul nearly fainted that day.

From then on, though, Jungeun would swear that this was the most exhilarating time in her wife’s whole life.

She watched fondly as the woman stayed up to ungodly hours, researching clinics, pouring over parenting resources, and already looking into high ranking preschools in the area. 

(Jungeun swore she even saw her looking into the effects of room colors on children at some point.)

Jinsoul was going to be an amazing mother, she was certain of that.

And she only became more certain when she was finally pregnant.

Though those months carried on with various arguments (room colors and cribs, what toys to get, what clothes to get, where the baby would even be sleeping- Jungeun was still stunned that Jinsoul had presented a full PowerPoint on why she shouldn’t have to give up her Gundam display room), at the end of every day, they ended up in each other’s arms. They were excited as ever to be preparing for their incoming bundle of joy.

Past their arguments, too, Jinsoul was only ever an angel.

Even early term, Jinsoul was at her beck and call when they were at home. She did everything around the house- though Jungeun was completely capable at this point. It was almost irritating, if it hadn’t have been so endearing.

And the care only got more intense when she went on maternity leave.

It almost felt like she was royalty. Breakfast in bed. Meals cooked for her everyday. All the chores done.

Her wife was kind of perfect.

Even as she got progressively crankier through her pregnancy, and Jinsoul was sent out into the 3am darkness to go buy a snack from all the way across town, her wife stayed the loving soul that she always had been. She couldn’t be more grateful for the love of her life.

Jinsoul was by her side, calmly caring for her at nearly every hour of the day. When the time came where she had to drive the two of them off to the hospital, with her wife groaning in the passenger seat? All of that calm was gone in a flash.

That panicked early morning was all a blur in both of their minds. Jinsoul rushing them into the hospital. The crushing grip Jungeun held over her hand through hours of labor. The obscenities that had poured out of her wife’s mouth- cursing out her, the doctor, and god, just to name a few.

But everything in that frenzied morning had slowed down when Jinsoul had first laid eyes on her beautiful baby girl.

She sobbed into her hands, the first time she saw Jungeun cradle their little girl up against her chest, looking to her like she was her world.

“Hi, Yerim,” Jungeun had spoken breathlessly, tears in her eyes, “Welcome to the world.”

Yerim was brought into the world at dawn, and that day, two suns had risen.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha theres the start, kinda short, but i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> twitter: @babie_bunnies


End file.
